fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cantata Gosselin
Summary Cantata Gosselin is an OC created by Luxardel. Cantata is a young 18-year-old female whose backstory is shrouded in mystery. All that is known about her is that she is the younger sister of Simona Gosselin, also known as Sonata. Much like Sonata, Cantata named herself this due to something that happened in her past. She is a talented vocalist, able to sing in multiple styles. The difference in talent between her and her sister is that she embraces the world of sheet reading. Perhaps this is a clue as to what happened between them and why they walk separate paths as Strega. She is known as the Strega who can nullify the sound of a Jet. She was also a leading member of the resistance when attempting to stop The Dark Performance years ago. However, her efforts failed against the abilities of the trio behind the tragedy. Because her sister also played a part in this, she has mixed feelings about confronting her. Whenever she finds her, she tries to ask if her success was worth it. However, Sonata always finds a way to escape her. Clearly, Sonata is uncomfortable about talking to her sister about something. Regardless, Cantata really loves her sister and seems to want to end Sonata's turmoil even if she has to change the world in her favor. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Caterina "Cantata" Gosselin Origin: Natura Beats Gender: Female Age: 18 years old Classification: Human Stats Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Durability, Superhuman Senses (Reaction/Reading), Regeneration, Music Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resurrection, low end Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Ability Replication (Type 3; copies an opponent's music into a physical or mental song sheet through the use of Strega Majic, then uses her vocal training to sing a melody that counters said music.) 'Attack Potency: Continent Level '(Used own attacks to deflect the power of the trio of The Dark Performance.) 'Speed: Hypersonic '(Able to counteract audible attacks that travel at Mach 5 speeds.) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(Lifted a mutated plant the weight of a small mountain.) 'Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Multi Continent Level '(Used a special defense spell to resist the effects of The Dark Performance.) 'Stamina: Very High '(Managed to keep up with The Dark Performance Trio.) 'Range: Continent Standard Equipment: Tuner '(A vocal tuner used by Strega Singers to quickly "auto tune" their voices to the right key.) 'Intelligence: High Weakness: '''Very defensive fighter (won't deliver a decisive blow unless pushed to that point.) '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: Annullare la Melodia (Nullify Tune): Cantata whistles a very short tune, which replicates any music or sound on a music sheet (mentally or physically). It then converts the music into a new music sheet that can counteract the first music sheet. Can act as a counterattack and will work on anything that creates noise. Cancellatore di Rumore (Noise Canceller): Cantata uses her Tuner to read incoming sound based attacks while simultaneously conjuring a spell to nullify incoming frequencies at incredible speeds. This is different from Nullify Tune, in that it is completely defensive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Tier 6 Category:Elemental Users Category:Plant Users Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Revert Series